Patch - 2016.07.04
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *Mana Growth reduced from 43 Mana per level -> 39 Mana per level *Armor Growth reduced from 3.8 Armor per level -> 3.5 Armor per level *''Charge Forward R: ''Cooldown increased from 65/50/35 seconds -> 80/60/40 seconds ---- Eternal Arena Items *Recipe cost reduced from 700 Gold -> 395 Gold *Total cost reduced from 3105 Gold -> 2800 Gold *Passive Ability adjusted to reduce both Attack Speed and Movement Speed by 10%. *Delay time reduced from 1.7 seconds -> 1 seconds *The damage adjusted to of target's maximum Health true damage. *Added the maximum damage against non-hero units at 500 damage. *Both basic attacks and skills can now trigger the effect. *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants bonus Armor equal to 2% of your maximum Mana. *''UNIQUE Passive Now also grants 35 bonus Health and 1.5 Health regen per 5 seconds when assisting in a hero kill. *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Added ''UNIQUE Aura: ''Grants an aura effect that reduces 20 Attack Damage and 20 Armor to all enemies nearby. *Removed all old ''UNIQUE Passive abilities. *Health Regeneration increased from 15 Health per 5 seconds -> 35 Health per 5 seconds *Mana Regeneration increased from 8 Mana per 5 seconds -> 15 Mana per 5 seconds *The AoE of aura effect is increased from 530 radius -> 630 radius **Equipment's stats adjusted from 5% Cooldown Reduction -> 5% Movement Speed *Minions can no longer trigger a trap. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the abnormal bug with Flame of Heaven Necklace ( ). *Fixed Akemi Homura ( ) displayed an abnormal graphic when she entered a brush. *Fixed Kirito's ( ) Vertical Square E sent its shadows in the wrong direction. *Fixed Uchiha Sasuke's ( ) Ten Thousand Snakes Q ddidn't show the increased Tenacity on Hero Statistic Page in the In-Game Interface. *Fixed when Accelerator's ( ) Plasma Generation R was interrupted, the skill would display an abnormal cast range. *Fixed Shinobi no Hayate's ( ) Ninjutsu Escaping Technique E could block only the damage from Kirito's ( ) Vertical Square E (couldn't block the ability that applied a mark). *Fixed when Himura Kenshin ( ) used Kuzuryuusen R or Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R on the target with spell shield effect from A.T. Field ( ), the cooldown of these skills became abnormal. *Fixed an unusual problem when you were at the In-Game Interface and you opened the Item Interface to refill the Soul Crystals. *Fixed some texts in the Item Interface, Refilling Soul Crystal Interface and Socketing System Interface were offset. *Fixed Sakata Gintoki's ( ) Attack Damage became abnormal under some certain circumstances. *Fixed everytime you entered Eternal Battlefield, your Assigning Consumables were reset. *Fixed the progressing of the 100 wins and 300 wins titles of Huanci·D·Lucy ( ) and Huanci·L·Lily ( ) couldn't be displayed properly. *Fixed when you combined your items on the item shop in Eternal Arena while playing in window mode, your hero would walk toward the direction of the item's picture. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the Login Interface. ---- New Features *Introduction of the new system - Limited Lobby Message **The number of messages each player can send in the Lobby Interface are now limited. **Each player has a limited number of 20 messages. **Each time a player plays the game (win or lose is fine), the number of messages will be reset. *Introduction of the new system - Verification Code **When a player in the game has been reported by at least 1 player, at the end of the game before the settlement rewards, the system will pop-up the window that forces you to input the PIN Code (English+Number). **Player can put the code up to 3 times or within 60 seconds. **If they don't put the correct verification code, at the end of the game will not get any rewards, scores or records and they will receive 1 Negative Score. **If they put the code correctly, nothing happen. *Introduction of the new system - Negative Scores **When a player has 3/4/5 Negative Scores, they will automatically be suspended from that game mode for 10/30/60 minutes. **When they have 6 Negative Scores or more, each additional 1 Negative Score from now on, they will automatically be suspended from that game mode for 2 more hours. **Accumulated Negative Scores are reset daily at 0.00 AM. ---- ----